


Loneliness...

by unifairie



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie
Summary: In memory of a friend





	Loneliness...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sema/gifts).



> In memory of a friend

In silence  
In silence  
She walks the night

In silence  
In silence  
She greets the dawn 

And the silence  
The silence  
Is deafening


End file.
